The invention concerns a sales stand according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
Such a sales stand is known for example by EP 72141 A3 from the same applicant. A sales stand of this type serves for the storage of a large amount of sewing-thread bobbins in which the sewing-thread bobbins are differentiated with regard to diameter, thread colour, thread length and thread strength. The sales stand consists, in the known fashion, of a number of storage slots arranged in rows and columns in which each storage slot has a removal opening at the front end and, as required, a filling opening at the back. Each storage slot contains only one sort of sewing cotton.
The storage capacity of such a storage slot is preferably large enough to accept a quantity of about 10 to 12 bobbins.
In the case of a sales stand in accordance with EP 72141 A3 the filling of the storage slots was undertaken from the front side of the equipment. Removal and filling openings were therefore identical. The filling of the storage slots was carried out by hand which required an unusually high work load.
The sales stand according to EP 72141 A3 already fulfils an important requirement on which is based the sales stand according to the present invention. Such sales stands are set up in shops and the housing must not exceed a specific height of, for example, 1.60 m in order to ensure that when set up in a shop the sales stand does not obscure the view of the other goods arranged behind it. A further important requirement in addition to the limiting of the height of the housing is the limiting of the depth of the housing. Up to now such sales stands have been permitted only for reasons of the filling by hand because a mechanized filling required either a too high or too wide housing.
The invention is therefore based on the technical problem of the further development of a sales stand of the type mentioned in the introduction so that an automatic refilling of the storage slots with bobbins wound with sewing thread is possible in a housing of the smallest possible dimensions.